


A Disneybound Christmas gift

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute Kids, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: 12 Days of (Smutty/Fluffy) Fanfics – day 5Ben and Aria spend Christmas at Disneyworld with their family where Aria gives Ben an early Christmas surprise.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s)





	A Disneybound Christmas gift

Ben was not one to get up early. Anyone who knew him knew that for a fact. Only two things could make him get up before anyone else, Christmas and Disney, and today just so happened to be for both. It was the annual family Christmas trip to Disneyworld.

He awoke as the sun was just starting to peep through the curtains of his and Aria’s, his wife of three years, Airstream trailer. He sat up and kissed her on the temple. She moaned and rolled over, kissing him on the lips.

“G’morning,” she sleepily greeted him.

“Morning, baby girl,” he replied. “You sleep well?”

Aria nodded.

Suddenly, the sound of their 2-year-old daughter Breha waking up broke the silence.

“Think she’s ready to see Mickey Mouse,” Aria said with a smile. “Just like her daddy.”

Ben tickled her side making his wife laugh.

Breha started to cry.

“I’ll get her,” Ben said. He climbed out of bed and headed across the 30-foot trailer to the makeshift crib in the bunk area of the trailer where Breha was sitting up. “What monkey?”

“Out,” she said as she stood up.

“Ok, ok, little miss bossy britches,” he said as he undid the mesh gate across the opening.

Breha slowly climbed down. She started to run towards the door her stuffed bear, known lovingly as her Choowie (aka Chewie) tucked under her tiny arm.

“Where do you think you’re going, you little twerp?” he asked as he grabbed her.

“Go see Mickey!” she protested.

“You gotta get dressed first,” Ben told her.

He carried her into the main sleeping area and playfully tossed her onto the bed in front of Aria. She squealed in glee as she landed. She got up and ran to the edge.

“Got you,” Ben said as he grabbed her.

She shrieked in laughter again. Ben gently pushed her back onto the bed and bounced her against the mattress; she just howled with laughter.

“Alright you two, save the energy for the park,” Aria teasingly scolded them. “Besides, we need to get ready for breakfast with everybody.”

“MICKEY!” Breha excitedly yelled.

Ben scooped her up and handed her to Aria. “Yep Mickey’s gonna be there and so is Meemaw and Pawpaw, and Uncle Cian and Auntie Rose and Uncle Finn and Uncle Poe.”

“And Choowie!” Breha said as she showed her mother her well-worn teddy bear.

“Yes and Chewie too,” Aria said. “Wanna go grab her outfit for me, babe? It’s hanging up in her closet in the front.”

“Will do.” Ben kissed her and went to go get his daughter's red and white striped top with matching pants and tutu.

Ben retrieved the festive outfit as Aria picked up Breha and carried her into the main area to get her dressed.

“I gotta admit, I really like this…” he paused, looking at the shirt in a mix of confusion and awe. On the front were the words “Big Sister.”

He looked up at Aria. “Are you really?”

Aria just nodded with a smile.

Ben just hugged her. “Are you serious? Shit, that’s amazing news, babe. When did you find out?”

“About a week and a half ago,” she replied. “I honestly wasn’t too sure how to tell you so I figured it be a good early Christmas surprise.”

“Well, it’s a great one, that for sure,” he said as he hugged his wife close. He kissed her on the lips.

He looked at Breha. “You hear that princess? You’re gonna be a big sister. Mommy’s having a baby.”

“Choowie,” the little girl said as she held up her stuffed toy.

The couple just laughed; Aria gave her a kiss. “Come on, let’s get you dressed, and then we’ll go meet everyone for breakfast.”

They all got dressed and were soon headed to their breakfast reservation at Chef Mickey’s via the monorail, soon reaching the Contemporary Resort.

“Meemaw! Pawpaw!” Breha exclaimed as the monorail pulled into the resort. Han and Leia, Ben’s parents were at the platform, waving hello to them.

They disembarked, Breha making a beeline for her doting grandparents.

“Hey there munchkin,” Han said as he scooped her up into a bear hug.

Leia leaned up to kiss her on the cheek hello and stopped. She adjusted the shirt to read it better; she turned to her son and daughter-in-law and let out a happy noise.

“Oh my goodness!” she shouted and hugged both of them. “When are you due?”

“When is who due?” Han asked.

Leia pointed at Breha’s shirt.

Her husband looked at his granddaughter’s shirt. “You’re kidding? Really?”

Aria nodded. “I just found out so I’m guessing sometime in September.”

Leia hugged her. “Just in time for next Christmas. Oh, this is such a great present from the two of you.”

Ben agreed with his mother. It was the best Christmas gift they could have ever gotten.


End file.
